1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a template adapted for use with floor covering to form a symmetrical corner between two adjacent edges which define a coved floor covering and more particularly to a template adapted for use for forming a symmetrical corner in coved linoleum wherein the template is adapted to be used with a cutting-tool inserted through a cutting-tool receiving slot in the template for severing ends of coved linoleum ends to form a linoleum edge having a preselected angle which mates with a corresponding linoleum edge having a similar preselected angle to form a symmetrical corner for the coved linoleum ends defining a corner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to use trimming templates for carpeting, linoleum, and the like. Typical of such devices are carpet trimming templates disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,678,586, 4,057,898 and 3,772,793. In the templates disclosed in the prior art, a cutting-tool is inserted into a cutting-tool receiving slot, and the floor covering is severed. If the floor covering to be trimmed in a flat edge, the tool receiving slot is usually an elongated slot. However, if the carpeting to be severed is other than an edge, such as a circle, the template normally provides a pattern for severing the floor covering.
In the installation of floor coverings in the form of linoleum or the like, it is known in the art to utilize a scribing device to mark the linoleum with a scribe line. A cutting-tool is then used to hand cut the linoleum along the scribe line. Typical of the scribing devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,287,601, 2,296,232, 2,176,733, 3,127,681 and 2,654,953.
Certain of the known prior art devices include means for cutting the linoleum or floor covering concurrently with the trimming tool being moved relative to an edge. Typical tools which include cutting blades as part thereof are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,276,119 and 2,383,368.
It is also known in the prior art to use a cutting guide or template for a number of other applications, such as cutting cakes, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,541; cutting pies, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,560,271; and sandwiches, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,057,250.
None of the devices of the prior art relate to a template adapted for use in trimming the end of floor coverings or linoleums which are mounted in a coved arrangement.
Typically, a person installing the linoleum utilizes a scribing tool, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,601, to scribe the linoleum end. The scribed abutting end is then hand cut with the linoleum knife of other cutting-tool to form the symmetrical corner in the coved linoleum.